Alea iacta est
by Lily Carlier
Summary: Él trato está echo, pero la Verdad siempre consigue lo que quiere, y en este momento el juego es demasiado interesante como para dejarlo a medias. Para lo que no estaba preparado era que algo se interpusiera en su camino, ahora las cosas han cambiado, y el futuro del joven ya no está en sus manos. O eso era lo que creía. La suerte está echada...
1. Prefacio

**Antes que nada tengo que decir que este es un capitulo de prueba. Todavía no tengo pensado subir esta historia. **

**Este es el Prefacio que tengo planeado, pero antes de continuar con los siguientes capítulos quiero saber si la historia es lo suficientemente buena como para estar motivada. **

**Si alguien siente curiosidad, en mi Perfil tengo un resumen de lo que tratará realmente este FanFic.**

**Ahora, sin más preámbulos, aquí os dejo el Prefacio.**

* * *

** Todos los personajes que reconozcáis pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

**Esta historia es original de Lily Carlier. **

* * *

**PREFACIO **

-¿Q-Que es esto? ¡Este no era nuestro trato! ¡Tú, bastardo!

Una risa espeluznante me envolvía.

Su risa.

Se estaba burlando de mi, de todos mis esfuerzos, de todos mis errores, de todos mis sacrificios.

-Yo nunca prometí nada pequeño Al-qui-mis-ta -cantó con esa voz que tantas pesadillas me había traído. Luego volvió a reír, helándome hasta los huesos, mientras los brazos negros me arrastraban lejos de todo aquello que alguna vez había querido y conocido.

Miré tras él, a la blancura que nos rodeaba, dónde otra puerta había aparecido, y frente a ella...

-¡Al! -grité- ¡Alphonse!

Lo ultimo que vi antes de que la oscuridad se me tragara fue el rostro humano de mi hermano, que me sonreía, mientras se abría camino por su puerta. De vuelta a casa.

_Al mismo tiempo, en el otro lado de la puerta..._

Era la medianoche de Halloween de 1981. El Valle de Godric se encontraba cubierto por una fina capa de nieve, insonorizando el poco ruido que podría haber a esas horas. Los niños, ya habían vuelto a sus respectivos hogares y dormían plácidamente en la calidez de sus colchones.

Todos, menos uno.

El pequeño Harry Potter miraba con los ojos muy abiertos lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Su madre hablaba a gritos con un hombre desconocido, que tenía un enorme palo en la mano, como el que el había visto usar a sus propios padres. El señor también gritaba, pero Harry aún era muy pequeño para saber que era lo que estaba diciendo, si lo hubiera echo, sabría que ese hombre acababa de amenazar a Lily Potter con matarla si no se apartaba. Después de unos cuantos gritos más el hombre apuntó su palo hacía su madre y una fina linea de luz verde la golpeó en el pecho. El pequeño miró como su madre caía al suelo.

Voldemort oyó con regocijo el ultimo grito de Lily Potter, apartando el molesto pensamiento de la promesa que le había echo a Severus. El había cumplido, era ella quien no había aceptado el trato. Se volvió hacía dónde estaba su presa. El niño le miraba, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y sus ojos verdes llenos de curiosidad y confusión. Él, por su parte, le dio una sonrisa sádica que desconcertó al niño he izo que mirara a su madre muerta en el suelo.

Volvió a sonreír, apuntando con su varita y pronunciando las palabras que acabarían con la vida del joven mago.

En ese momento, cuando el amor de Lily protegió a su hijo de una muerte segura y devolvió el hechizo a Voldemort, hubo un estallido de energía, una onda mágica que solo duró unos segundos, un parpadeo, una respiración, pero el tiempo suficiente para que cierto alquimista se saliera de rumbo, alejándose de las manos de la Verdad y aterrizando en una pequeña cuna, dónde una niña se retorcía en sueños, de una vida que no era la suya, o por lo menos, aún no lo era...

* * *

**Por favor, dejad vuestros comentarios, os estaría muy agradecida. **


	2. Capítulo 1

**¡Hola a todos! **

**Bueno, aquí está el primer capitulo real de esta historia. Me he dado cuenta de que el prefacio no ha sido muy popular, por eso he decidido subir el siguiente para ver que tal reaccionan los lectores (de los cuales solo Sayuri Azari ha comentado ¬¬) y ver si consigo alguna crítica.**

* * *

**Todos los personajes que reconozcáis pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

**Esta historia es original de Lily Carlier.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

_Años después..._

-Veamos -murmuré- Creo que no me falta nada.

Miré a mi alrededor, observando por ultima vez mi habitación antes de coger el avión. Hoy me marcharía a pasar las vacaciones a casa de mi abuela.

Yupi.

No me malinterpretéis, yo adoro a mi abuela, es más, me encanta ir a visitarla, pero me ha estropeado todos los planes. En un principio iba a ir con Eli, mi mejor amiga, a un campamento de verano en Jaén, pero cinco días antes de coger el autobús mi madre me dijo que no podría ir, ya que la abuela se había enfermado y alguien tenía que ir a cuidarla. Y diréis, bueno, ¿y por que no van tus padres? Yo hice exactamente la misma pregunta, pero ellos se excusaron alegando que tenían mucho trabajo y no podían atrasarlo más.

"Venga Lya, deja de soñar despierta y date prisa, a este paso no cogemos el avión"

Eso, era mi conciencia, que últimamente le ha dado por darme conversación.

-Sí, sí. Ya lo sé. -contesté entre dientes- Estúpido Pepito Grillo...

El bufó y yo rodé los ojos.

El trayecto hasta el aeropuerto de Barajas no fue muy largo, unos quince minutos como máximo. Una vez allí y con todas las despedidas echas, emprendí rumbo hacía la puerta de embarque. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal cuando llegué al detector de metales, la ligera sensación de que en cuanto cruzara todas las alarmas empezarían a sonar por culpa de mi... ¿De mi que? Sacudí la cabeza y crucé el umbral. No ocurrió nada.

Con un resoplido me dejé caer en el asiento. En cuanto estuvimos en el aire y el piloto anunció que podíamos desabrocharnos los cinturones saqué mi IPod de la mochila junto con un libro.

Las dos horas de vuelo las pasé leyendo, mientras que mi conciencia estaba... bueno, ¿es posible que una conciencia duerma? Por que juro que podía oír sus ronquidos y de vez en cuando algún que otro murmullo sobre la tabla periódica.

A veces me cuestiono mi propia salud mental.

La llegada al aeropuerto de Londres no fue muy diferente a la salida desde el de Madrid. El mismo cosquilleo nervioso a la hora de pasar por los detectores y la misma risa estúpida de mi conciencia cada vez que veía a algún extranjero demasiado rojo por el sol de verano.

Una vez en el hall de entrada comencé mi búsqueda de Sebastian, el mayordomo de mi abuela (¿por qué todos los mayordomos se tienen que llamar así?). Nunca supe exactamente desde hace cuanto que Sebastian trabajaba para la abuela, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era del cariño que ella le tenía.

Recuerdo que cuando era más pequeña y cabía en el montacargas de la cocina solía esconderme ahí para que el anciano y tenebroso mayordomo no me encontrara, y pensándolo bien, seguramente el nunca me llegó a encontrar por que desde un principio sabía dónde me escondía.

Salí de mis divagaciones cuando un molesto "Hem-Hem" se hizo eco en mi cabeza "Creo que te están buscando" Comento con voz cansina mi conciencia.

Me giré hacia dónde, efectivamente, se encontraba un hombre con un cartel que rezaba **_LY__A_** _**THOMSON**_, pero no llegué a reconocerlo.

Me acerqué a él con paso vacilante y le saludé con un pequeño "Hola", sobre todo esperando que él hablara Español. No es que yo no sepa Inglés, al contrario, es mi segunda lengua después del Español. Mis padres, al proceder de Inglaterra, siempre me hablaron en Inglés para que pudiera aprender el idioma con facilidad, pero no es lo mismo utilizarlo con mis ellos que con un completo desconocido. Se que suena estúpido, pero soy vergonzosa ¿vale?

El hombre, que para mi gran alivio si que hablaba Castellano, se presentó como Jacob, y sería mi chófer y guía particular hasta, dicho en sus palabras, _La __Residencia de Lady Astrid._

Sobra decir que lo ignoré durante todo el trayecto.

Cuando llegamos a casa de mi abuela Jacob me dio las llaves, para luego volverse a montar en el coche y dejarme a mi suerte. Debo decir que cuando entré me sorprendió mucho encontrarme con que la vivienda estaba vacía, y con vacía no me refiero a que no hubiera muebles ni nada por el estilo, lo que realmente quiero decir es que no había _nadie_._  
_

-¿Abuela? ¿Sebastián? -llamé- ¿Hay alguien?

No hubo respuesta.

Agarré mis bolsas y, cerrando la puerta tras de mi, subí las escaleras hacía mi habitación. Todo estaba tal como lo recordaba, aunque algo más ordenado.

El cuarto no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño. Tenía lo indispensable, una cama, un armario y un escritorio. Pero lo que más me gustaba del lugar era su ventana, hecha de tal forma que te podías acomodar en su repisa a leer como si fuera un sofá. Aparte de lo normal, la habitación estaba repleta de estantes con libros. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco haciendo el cuarto mucho más luminoso. El suelo, como el resto de la casa, era de madera, recubierto por una alfombra beige para mantener el calor.

Lancé mi mochila a la cama y estaba a punto de volver a la planta baja cuando mi ya olvidada conciencia hizo acto de presencia.

"Hey, ¿que es eso?"

Miré hacia dónde me señalaba (¿es eso meramente posible?) y detecté una pequeña nota encima del escritorio.

_Querida Lya, _

_¡Lo siento tanto! Me ha surgido algo muy importante, intentaré resolver estos asuntos lo más rápido que pueda, pero no prometo nada. __Sé que te habías tomado muchas molestias al venir aquí solo para cuidarme, sobretodo teniendo que cancelar el viaje que tú y tú amiga teníais planeado, pero te prometo que Sebastián me va a cuidar muy bien, además tú ya me conoces, un pequeño resfriado no es algo que pueda conmigo._

_Te he dejado dinero dónde siempre y he llamado a alguien para que haga el mantenimiento, no notarás ni que está en la casa. _

_Cuídate__ mucho, _

_con amor,_

_ Astrid._

"Parece la letra de tú abuela" comentó Conciencia "¿Que tienes planeado hacer?"

Respiré profusamente y respondí con voz cansada -No lo sé. Tal vez podría aprovechar y simplemente disfrutar la estancia en Londres.

"Para mi es un buen plan"

Miré por la ventana advirtiendo que ya anochecía. Miré el reloj, ya eran las 20.14h. Con un bostezo abrí la maleta y saqué mi pijama, decidiendo a guardar mis cosas a la mañana siguiente. Después de eso me acosté en la cama.

Los días transcurrieron tranquilos, aunque no recibí ninguna noticia de parte de mi abuela. Conciencia consiguió ponerse más molesto que de costumbre, ya habiendo superado la etapa del día del viaje, en el que se mantuvo extrañamente _pacífico_.

Pero esta rutina solo pudo durar dos semanas, ya que después me secuestraron.


End file.
